fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 170
A Small Fist is the 170th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Wendy and Sherria's battle ends as a draw, whilst Jellal barely escapes the Council's clutches. However, Kagura and Millianna also discover his identity, becoming certain that Fairy Tail is hiding him. Mavis briefly explains Lumen Histoire before breaking down, worrying Makarov and Laxus. Summary Wendy and Sherria's battle continues as Wendy starts to use one of her Secret Arts, and Porlyusica expresses her shock at her quick mastery of it. As a wind barrier forms around them, Sherria quickly realizes that Wendy has sealed them inside and is heavily bruised by Wendy's attack. Natsu and the others cheer and Lyon calls out to Sherria in worry. Wendy mentally takes note that she has used up all of her Magic for the attack. It looks like a victory for her, but then Sherria gets up without any trouble. It is then revealed that Sherria can heal her own wounds with her Sky God Slayer Magic. Sherria suggests Wendy give up since she clearly has no energy left. Wendy forbids it and asks Sherria not to pity her. Sherria agrees as it is common courtesy and initiates her attack, the Secret Art of the Sky God Slayer, which makes her guild-mates anxious, many yelling for her to stop, but it goes unheard. As she attacks, Wendy is able to seemingly dodge the attack and this raises confusion. As the others piece together the mystery, it seems that Wendy was able to heal Sherria completely, which caused the spell to gain too much force, thus missing her. Sherria praises Wendy for the strategy and the two continue to fight. They clash with fury, and Chapati excitedly describes how neither of them is giving in, for the sake of their guild's victory. Everyone watches with a sense of tension in the air, and Natsu happily cheers for both of them to keep going. As the crowd goes wild, time runs out and their battle is declared a draw, each of the teams gaining five points. Both look very exhausted and Erza praises both of them for their hard work, and so does Lyon. Jura then compares Wendy to when he first met her and comments on how she has grown. Happy cries tears of joy and Carla asks him why he is crying, even though she herself has tears in her eyes. Sherria heals Wendy and asks to be her friend, which Wendy gladly accepts. Chapati then informs the crowd that the third day of the Grand Magic Games is over. Jellal notices that even though the fight is over, the evil Magic aura has not left, meaning Sherria is not the source of the power. He then follows the feeling of the Magic Power and Doranbolt decides to follow him. Jellal uses his Magic to move faster, and Doranbolt wonders if he noticed him. Around the exit, Jellal identifies the mysterious source and rushes to capture the hooded figure, until Doranbolt stops him. Doranbolt asks him who he is, and Lahar shows up, asking what the commotion is about. Doranbolt reveals that he knows Mystogan is not in Earth Land and forces the mask off Jellal's face. As Lahar takes the discovery of Jellal in, Yajima shows up and explains that Mystogan is the counterpart of Jellal, that is why he has to hide his face. As Team Mermaid Heel exit, Kagura glances at Jellal and suddenly feels sick. Millianna tries to call for help, and in doing so, she also catches a glimpse of Jellal and tries to run towards him, but Kagura stops her. Kagura realizes that Fairy Tail has been hiding him, which worries Millianna. Jellal telepathically thanks Yajima and leaves, and Lahar mutters to Doranbolt that he is actually the real Jellal but he stopped due to Yajima's interference. He further says that they will capture him soon enough. Later, as night falls, Laxus and Makarov meet in a secluded area of the town. Laxus thinks back to his fight with his father and asks Makarov about Lumen Histoire, mentioning Ivan calling it Fairy Tail's "darkness". Just then, Mavis appears and states that Lumen Histoire is the guild's light. Makarov wonders as to where Ivan could have gotten hold of the information, and Mavis says that it is likely that Precht told him. Mavis realizes that this is her fault for choosing the wrong successor, so she starts crying, much to Makarov and Laxus' dismay. As she claims she's not crying, Makarov and Laxus start panicking and try to console her. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Wendy Marvell vs. Sherria Blendy (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Memorī Meiku}} * ** |Teritorī}} ** * * ** * ** ** * * |Ēra}} * |Terepashī}} *Shikigami Magic Spells used * * *Sky Dragon's Healing Spell * *Sky God's Healing Spell * |Mītia}} *Shikigami Torrent *Shikigami Dark Bomb Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Manga & Anime Differences *The anime added a recap of the current happenings of the Grand Magic Games, specifically the events surrounding Ivan and Laxus. *There was an added flashback in the anime of Doranbolt's time infiltrating Fairy Tail, and his participation in the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial. *In the manga, Lisanna and Freed comment of Wendy's strategy against Sherria. In the anime, it is Romeo who comments. *The anime added a replay of Sherria's Heavenly Gathering of Clouds attack as the members of the guild explained Wendy's strategy for avoiding it. *Chapati commented with his thoughts on the match. This was not seen in the manga. *When Jellal is chasing the source of the mysterious Magic in the manga, the person he is following is seen as a silhouette, and has spiky hair. In the anime, the person is seen clearly, and they are cloaked. *When Erza looks out over the Domus Flau in the manga she is dressed only in bandages. In the anime, she is wearing a T-shirt. *The recap of the events and team standings at the end of day three are shown earlier in the anime. *When Jellal is confronted by Doranbolt in the manga, he tries to move around him but is stopped when Doranbolt grabs his shoulder. In the anime however, Jellal pushes past Doranbolt and starts to walk away, only to be stopped when Doranbolt teleports in front of him again. *There was an added scene in the anime of Team Natsu leaving the Domus Flau, with Natsu and Happy wanting to find a place to eat. *There were more Rune Knights with Lahar in the anime. *Laxus and Makarov meet in different locations in the two media: in the manga they are at a fountain in a garden, whilst in the anime they are under a bridge. *The anime added a flashback of Laxus being confronted by Ivan during his battle on the third day of the Grand Magic Games. Navigation